1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new water-insoluble protein and polypeptide preparations in which a protein or polypeptide is bound to a copolymer, to a process for the production of these new water-insoluble preparations, and to their use for carrying out enzyme-catalyzed conversions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The covalent bonding of substances to insoluble polymeric carriers has become more important in recent years. The binding of catalytically active compounds, for example, enzymes, offers particular advantages since they can, in this form, easily be separated off after completion of the reaction and be repeatedly re-used.
Copolymers of maleic anhydride and vinyl compounds have been repeatedly proposed as carriers with suitable binding groups. However, copolymers of maleic anhydride with ethylene and monovinyl compounds become more or less water-soluble on reaction with aqueous enzyme solutions so that before or during the reaction an additional cross-linking agent, for example, a diamine, is desirably added. Enzyme preparations obtained in this way are relatively difficult to filter and possess soluble constituents, and losses of bound enzyme result (compare E. Katchalski, Biochemistry 3, (1964), pages 1905-1919).
Further, copolymers of acrylamide and maleic acid have been described, which are converted into the anhydride form by subsequent heating. These products are relatively slightly cross-linked, swell very markedly in water and only possess moderate mechanical stability, which leads to abrasion losses when using these resins (compare German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,908,290).
Furthermore, strongly cross-linked carrier polymers have been produced by copolymerization of maleic anhydride with divinyl ethers. Because of the alternating type of copolymerization of the monomers, these polymers contain a very high proportion of anhydride groups -- in each case above 50% by weight of maleic anhydride, in the examples disclosed -- which is determined by the molecular weight of the vinyl ether monomer, and is therefore only adaptable to the particular end use within relatively narrow limits (compare German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,008,996).
We have therefore attempted to find new reaction products of proteins and peptides with new, strongly cross-linked, water-swellable copolymers possessing a content of cyclic dicarboxylic acid anhydride groups capable of great variation, and a convenient process for their production. Such new reaction products of proteins and peptides with the new copolymers should not have the disadvantages of the previously known protein preparations or should only have them to a slighter extent.